Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a fuel door opener. More particularly, it relates to a fuel door opener in which an opening detection switch is integrally mounted.
Description of Related Art
In general, a cap is attached to a fuel inlet of a vehicle, and a fuel door is provided to prevent damage to the cap.
Here, the fuel door has a structure in which the fuel door is fixed by a fuel door opener at normal times, and unfastened from the fuel door opener by an operational signal of a user and then opened toward the outside of the vehicle by elastic force of an elastic portion.
A method of operating the fuel door opener may be classified into a mechanical operating method in which the fuel door opener is directly connected with an operating button, which is provided on a driver seat, by a cable or the like, such that the fuel door opener is operated when a driver operates the operating button to pull the cable, and an electronic operating method in which the fuel door opener is configured to be operated by an electrical signal of a solenoid, a motor or the like, such that the fuel door opener is opened by operating a switch provided on a driver seat.
Meanwhile, in the case of the fuel door opener which is operated by the aforementioned electronic operating method, a switch, which detects opening of the fuel door based on a movement of a locking rod, and a locking system, which locks or unlocks the fuel door, are separately provided in a fuel door housing, but this structure may cause an increase in weight of the fuel door opener, and may cause difficulty in configuring a package layout of the fuel door opener.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.